Trouble In Vegas
by JSRobertson
Summary: Trouble follows Janet Crane on an ONI mission in Vegas.


Trouble in Vegas

By JSRobertson

Dear Diary,

I'm very upset. _Seaview _left for a mission today and I'm not going. I got the flu a couple of days ago and ended up in Med Bay. I sure was sick. Jamie said I couldn't go because I could spread it to everyone on board. This is the first mission I'm missing since I came to work at NIMR. They are testing out a new sonar system and will be gone for at least week to ten days. What am I going to do without Lee? Because I was still sick we couldn't spend the night together before he left. It's going to be a long week to ten days.

((()))

Dear Diary,

I'm finally feeling better and was able to go work today at the Institute. I have a lot of work to catch up on. I talked to Lee today. I miss him already! It will be the last time I will be able to talk to him as they will be on complete radio silence for the next few days.

Right before lunch the telephone rang.

"Hello, Janet Crane."

"Hello, Mrs. Crane, this is Admiral Johnson from ONI."

"I'm sorry Admiral, Lee is not here and won't be back for at least another week."

"I don't want to talk to him, I want to talk to you. I need you to go on a mission," he asked sweetly.

"Admiral, I can't go on a mission. You know I would have to ask Lee and he can't be reached right now."

"The mission would only take four days and it's a rather simple job. I need you to go to Las Vegas and get some maps from a courier. The maps show where the People's Republic has hidden all their nuclear weapons. You'll be back in Santa Barbara before Crane even knows you were gone."

"He'd be really angry if I went without his okay."

"Please," he pleaded, "I don't have anyone else that can go now. Time is of the essence."

"All right, all right. I think I'm going to regret this, but I'll go."

"Great. I need you in Las Vegas Thursday afternoon," he said. "Your cover will be as a cocktail waitress at the Paradise Hotel in the old downtown section of Las Vegas. Leave the travel arrangements to me. Your contact is Kim. She'll get you set up and give you a picture of the man you are to get the maps from. Kim will meet you at the coffee shop in the hotel. She has red hair. Er...you _can_ wait tables can't you?"

"I guess so. But I've never done it professionally."

"Easy as pie, I'm told..."

((()))

Dear Diary,

I'm going to be in **big** trouble when Lee finds out what I'm going to be doing while he's gone. Oh, I'll tell him when he gets home, but wouldn't want to be in Admiral Johnson's shoes when he does!

I'm not sure what to tell Angie and Wanda. Maybe I can just take some vacation time.

((()))

Dear Diary,

I just arrived in Las Vegas. It is really hot here. Angie and Wanda know where I am just in case Lee should call and that I should be back by Sunday afternoon. I really hated lying to them.

My room at the Paradise Hotel is very small and in the back of the hotel. A bit unusual for employees to bunk on the premises, so Kim must have arranged it as a stop gap measure for the 'new girl'. I will meet up with her at 5:00 tonight. Hopefully, she can give me some pointers so I won't spill anything on anyone.

((()))

Dear Diary,

I made sure I was on time for my rendezvous at the coffee shop, and a redhead zeroed in on me right away.

"Janet Crane?"

"Yes."

"I'm Kim. Here is your ID," she handed it to me.

"_Lulu_?" I asked, incredulous, as I read the name on the card.

"Lulu Perry. You're researching life as cocktail waitresses in Las Vegas as a freelance writer. Report to the manager, Leon Kelly. You'll get your uniform from him. He knows you're only temporary. You start working at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon and he will show you where you will be working in the casino. Now, this is important," she handed me a picture. "Memorize the face. It's David Biggs. He should be at the casino on Saturday evening. He only drinks tequila sunrises. After you get the maps from him, keep them with you. Jason Weldon will be at the Institute Monday morning at 8:30 to collect them. "

"_Jason Weldon_?"

"You know him?" Kim asked.

"I was on a mission with him a few months back. So...any tips? I've never been a waitress before."  
"What? Oh that's just great. What's Johnson thinking of, scraping the bottom of the barrel?"

"He said he had no one else available. How come _you're_ not doing it?" I asked angrily.

"I was passing this way on my way to another assignment. Johnson asked me to give this information to you. So the success of this mission is up to you now, sweetie," she said sarcastically and left the coffee shop with a smirk on her face. I left too and went back to my hotel room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered as I called Institute security from my cell phone and told them that Jason Weldon has an appointment with me on Monday morning. I sure hope this mission is over before Lee calls. He is not fond of Jason, even if he did save my life.

I looked at the picture Kim gave me again. The man is young and very handsome. He has the same dark hair as Lee, seems to be as tall as him but has blue eyes.

I sure miss Lee!

((()))

Dear Diary,

You should see the 'uniform' the manager gave me. Hah! I feel rather naked in it.. The top is cut so low that there is nothing left to the imagination. If I bend over you can see everything! What have I gotten myself into? But, maybe I should ask if I can purchase it. Somehow I think Lee might like it.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Luckily for me, the hotel wasn't very busy. I went down to the casino area and watched how the waitresses waited on the customers so I would have some idea on what to do. I reported in at 1:00. There were only a few people at the bar and the gambling tables, I guess since it was early Friday afternoon. I was assigned the blackjack area. There were six tables and only three of them had customers.

I went to the first table and asked them what they wanted to drink. I was very nervous and was hoping they would make it easy for me. They gave me their order and I went to the bartender to place the order. _Not too bad, _I thought.

"You're new here aren't you?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, this is my first day," I replied. "My name is Lulu."

"I'm Peter," he told me smiling as he looked me over.

"I need three gin and tonics, two beers, and one Pepsi, " I said as he looked me over. Sure gave me the creeps.

As Peter was making my drinks another waitress came over to place her order.

"Hi, I'm Julie," she said. "you the newbie?"

"Yes, I'm Lulu," I nodded, "I haven't done this before, I'm not sure I can keep the orders straight."

"Just write the number of the table on a napkin when you take the order, this way you will know what table to bring them to. Always start at the same side of the table and work your way from there. Place the drinks on your tray in the order you take from the bar this way you know who gets what. Right now it is pretty slow. Wait until tonight and tomorrow when it gets really busy. It will get more confusing as there will be more customers. Don't worry, most of the customers are pretty nice."  
"Okay, thanks for the help."

((()))

Dear Diary,

In the first two hours 'on duty', I only mixed up the drink orders twice and haven't spilled any on the customers. The tips were good, and so far I hadn't been groped.

"Waitress, I need a drink," an elderly gentleman yelled at me.

"I will be right there, sir," I headed over as quickly as I could.

"You're new here. What's your name, babe?"

"Lulu," I said, expressionless, "what can I get you to drink?"

"A tequila sunrise; that's all I ever drink."

_Somebody sure goofed at ONI, _I thought. _This man looked nothing like the one in the picture, way too old and he was here too early_.

"I need a tequila sunrise," I gave Peter the order. "Do you know that gentleman over there?"

"What's it to you? Never mind," he said with a smirk. "Name's Stanley Black. He's a regular. Almost every day. All he drinks are tequila sunrises. Who cares as long as he puts more on the bar tab. You know, I can get you some high paying johns if you'd like someone a bit younger. Even me."

I was lucky Peter didn't grab my ass. Mr. Black sure did as I walked away after delivering his order.

If Lee had been there, Peter and Black would be sporting broken jaws.

((()))

Dear Diary,

I'm beat. It's now 2:00 in the morning. I've been working since 1:00 yesterday afternoon. The hotel did get a lot busier and then one of the waitresses didn't show up so I had to cover part of her area as well. Working aboard Seaview is a piece of cake compared to this. I better get some sleep.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Its 11:00 and I need to get ready for work. I need to shower, do my hair and make up and put on my 'work clothes' what there is of them. God, I hate these clothes. What I won't do for ONI and I'm not even an agent. Only one more day and I can leave here. No fun being here without Lee.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Right before I left for work my cell phone rang.

"Hi Janet, its Angie. How is your trip?" she inquired.

"Have you heard from _Seaview_?" I asked, changing the subject and hoping that Lee hadn't called.

"No, they are still on complete radio silence."

_Phew._

"Have you and Trish won any money?" she asked

"Nothing so far. We're going to spend a bit more time by the pool. It sure is hot here."

"Well, I'll call you later. Have fun." Angie said and hung up.

Maybe I'll make up for lying to her with a girl's weekend out here someday.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Today I had additional tables to wait on and was glad of a break at 2000. I toyed with the idea of calling Angie, but decided it would be better not to disturb her at home, or risk any of her questions.

My break went by really fast, and I actually made some great tips. I was also grabbed and groped three times. It is now 12:00 and Mr. Biggs still hasn't showed up. I'm getting worried that I missed him or that he didn't show up at all.

((()))

Dear Diary,

He finally came in at 1:30.

"Good evening, what can I get you to drink?" I asked sweetly.

"A tequila sunrise, please," he said smiling.

"Right away," I smiled and took the order to the bar.

_I wondered how he was going to be able to give me the maps and where I could hide them. My uniform doesn't exactly have any pockets. _

"_Another_ gentleman that drinks tequila sunrises," Peter smirked, "will wonders never cease...it's not all that popular."

Biggs paid me for the drink and handed me a tip with a packet attached. It was very small and thick. I put the tip (along with the packet) into my bra for safe keeping, just like the other waitresses did.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Finally back in my room. My feet are killing me. Walking around in high heels all day and night was no fun. I can't wait to get out of this town and back home. Maybe _Seaview_ will be off of radio silence by then and I can talk to Lee. I can't wait until he gets home. I miss sleeping with my husband. Wish my flight was earlier but right now I just want to take a shower and get some sleep.

My problem is going to be where am I going to put the maps? Putting them in my purse is too obvious. Maybe my jacket pocket with a bunch of tissues in it?

((()))

Before she could take a shower, however, Peter barged into her room, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Where is what?" she tried to look puzzled.

"Cut the crap, _Lulu_. "I know you're Janet Crane. I also know you're a plant from ONI. I saw Biggs give you the maps and you put them in your bra."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure," he kept a heavy hand on her wrist and dragged her around the room with him as she struggled. But his grip was too strong and when she managed to get a punch into his gut, he laughed and hit her back, throwing her against the wall, her head hitting it hard and knocking her out. When she came to, she was stunned and disoriented, but saw him throwing her things out of the drawers and the suitcase she'd just begun to pack. It was difficult not to sigh in relief that those tissues had done the job.

"All right lady, "he pulled her up, "Looks like I'm going to have to persuade you to come with me," he took out a small bottle from his pocket and spritzed it in her face. The chloroform knocked her out in seconds.

((()))

It was 7:30 Monday morning and Angie was already at work when the phone rang unexpectedly. She usually came early in order to get a bit done before the phone began to ring off the hook demanding her attention.

"What now," she muttered before she took the call. "Nelson Institute of Marine Research, how may we help you?"

"Ang! Where the heck is Janet?"

"Captain? I didn't think Seaview had docked."

"We haven't but it was a mission accomplished and we'll be home in a few days. Janet doesn't answer either her cell or the house phone...doesn't answer at her office either..."

"Uh oh...I thought you knew..." she hesitated. .

"Knew what?"

"She went to Las Vegas and..."

"Las Vegas!What the _hell _is she doing in Vegas? "

"What anyone in Las Vegas does, I suppose. Gambling, shows...sight seeing, maybe even visiting that famous pawn shop that's on TV."

"She went with Trish. Girl's weekend out, she said..."

"_Trish_? Angie, Trish is in Boston right now! Didn't you get the memo? Of all the..."

"Calm down Lee," Nelson's voice could be heard in the Control Room's background, "how was she to know Communication's schedule."

"There is something," Angie took a breath. "I didn't think about it at the time, but for someone who had an opportunity to see Wayne Newton's show and visit him backstage, she didn't seem too excited about it. I thought she was just going to humor Trish, now I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry Angie," Lee said, contrite, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Did she give you the name of the hotel? Room number?

"It's the Paradise Hotel, but she didn't give me the room number after she got there. Something about the AC not working well and that she might be getting a different room."

"All right...I um...I'm sorry I flew off the handle..."

"You're her husband...it's allowed."

"All right, get security to go check the house...just in case she's home and too tired to answer the phone."

((()))

"Where are they?" Peter snarled as Janet struggled against the ropes binding her to a chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she spat.

He slapped her face but when she said nothing, he became even angrier and replaced the gag.

"Don't get any ideas about escape. I have the only key to this long forgotten storeroom. Sorry about the bugs. Don't worry though. The snakes like them," he laughed as he padlocked the door from outside, certain that the basement was as secure as Fort Knox.

((()))

"Hang on Lee," Angie told Crane, as Security confirmed there was no trace of his wife at home, "Jason Weldon just came in."

"_Jason? _ Angie, let **me** talk to him. Put it on speakerphone. Weldon, what the hell are you doing there?"

"I had an 8:30 meeting with your wife. I know I'm early but..."

"Meeting? What kind of meeting?" Lee asked coldly, hoping it wasn't going to be the answer he thought it was going to be.

"I'm here to pick up some maps she went to Vegas for. Simple courier job, that's all I know. She's not in her office but I know how you're an early bird so I figured she might be too and... er...you there, Lee?" he added as he waited for a response.

"What-the-hell-was-Johnson-thinking?" Lee said beginning dangerously quiet and ended yelling.

"I thought you knew all about it."

"We've been on complete radio silence, damn it! Even Johnson knew we would be. So, who arranged it? Or do I even need to ask?"  
"Admiral Johnson said he called her and then asked me to pick up the maps on my way back from another mission as I was closer to Santa Barbara than anyone. I swear I didn't realize that you had no idea what was going on."

"All right, all right... Can you stay until I get there? We're going to Vegas."

"Sure. Look, Lee, I'll call Admiral Johnson for more details while I wait for you. I really am sorry..."

He really was too.

((()))

Lee flung the mike down, " Damn Johnson! Damn ONI! And damn me, for me not insisting she retire from Agency business!"

"Like that's going to work," Nelson said gently. "Especially since I've tried that with another agent aboard."

"That's different. This is my wife! She's a civilian! Untrained, and...oh gawd," he ran a hand through his hair. The entire crew could see it was shaking. "Chief? Prepare the flying sub. Chip? Admiral? I have no right to ask, but I really need at least one of you to keep me from from...well...if she's okay, I have an overwhelming need to strike or spank her! I...I'm acting more like her father than her husband, aren't I?"

"You're worried, that's all," Nelson said, "We all know you'd never act on any such impulse. I'll still go with you Lee. I'd feel better having Chip take Seaview home."

"Okay if we take Jaime with us?"

"Good idea..."

Crane wasn't sure if his response was in reference for any care Janet might need, or his."

"Sparks?" he called out as he checked some charts, "Have Angie tell Weldon to meet us at the dock. About ten minutes," he pulled on his flight jacket.

"Skipper?" Ski waylaid him, "sir, permission to go along...you never know when you might need an extra pair of eyes, or...muscle, sir."

"Thanks Ski, but this time, it's best to make our presence less known."

"I'll fly her, Lee," Nelson said as he descended the ladder.

"Skipper, what's going on?" Jamie hurried to the nose, medical kit in tow.

"We're going to Vegas...to rescue my wife. At least I think so. Let's just say she got herself bamboozled into another ONI mission."

"She went without telling you?"

"Yes," he descended into the flying sub angrily. And very very worried.

((()))

"Admiral Johnson? This is Jason Weldon," the agent was saying as small groups of the Admin staff waited around Angie's desk, whispering amongst themselves. "Janet Crane never made it back to Santa Barbara from Las Vegas yesterday. She's missing."

"Damn!" Johnson said.

"Lee and Admiral Nelson are on their way to pick me up right now. We are going to Vegas to track her down."

"Very well."

"Right now, Lee Crane is livid. How on earth could you ask her to go on a mission? You had an agreement with the Cranes, didn't you? That Lee would be informed, and his decision about her taking on any assignment or not would be final?"

"She's a big girl and can make up her own mind without his permission!" he snapped back.

"Did you give her any choice?" Weldon asked sarcastically.

"Not really I guess."

"Okay, Lee and I need details if we're going to pull off the mission and rescue Janet...if we can. And you'd better start finding a replacement for Lee, because I don't think he's going to work for you ever again."

((()))

After picking up Jason, Crane agreed that landing FS1 at Northtown, aka the North Las Vegas airport was better than using either Nellis Air Force Base or McCarren International. It was closer to the old downtown section of Las Vegas and while the Air Traffic Controllers at Nellis might wonder why the esteemed Admiral Nelson was visiting Vegas without so much as a 'how do you do' to a fellow branch of the Armed Services, he was, after all, retired from the Navy and it was really none of the Air Force's business. As for McCarren, well, if Nelson wanted to get in a bit of gambling, why the hell not.

"What do you mean Johnson didn't know what her cover is? Or her covert name?" Lee yelled as Jason debriefed him about what he'd managed to glean from Johnson.

"He left that information to a fellow agent. Kim," Jason told him.

"Never heard of her!"

"Neither have I but...you know he couldn't divulge any more than that or her own mission might have been compromised. "You mean this Kim's not involved with Janet's?"

"Calm down, Lee. You aren't going to find her any sooner by yelling at Weldon," the admiral told him.

"Kim was simply at the right place at the right time to give Janet her ID and a few extra details about the maps. We'll find her, Lee."

"We'd better."

((()))

Janet was still tied up in the storage room and hadn't had anything to eat or drink for over 24 hours. Peter slapped her across the face again and again, but she still would not talk.Yet again, he left the storage room, slamming the door and locking the padlock.

((()))

FS1 landed at the North Las Vegas airport without incident, secured the craft with iris and numerical codes, then took a taxi to the Paradise Hotel.

Julie, near the bar saw the men enter and zeroed in on Crane. "Well, handsome, what can I do for you?" she purred, "My name's Julie."

Barely containing his anger about being practically propositioned, Lee showed her a picture of Janet, "Have you seen this woman?"

"You some kind of cop? I thought that was a military uniform...though most of the flyboys here wear blue...

"Have you seen her, Miss?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, that's Lulu," she told him.

"**LULU**?" Lee bellowed.

"He's her husband," Jason explained, "and her name's Janet."

"Oh dear...she's not here anymore. She said she was a writer. She is, isn't she?"

"No," Nelson said.

"She was only here this past weekend and was going home on Sunday."

"Well, she never showed up, where's the manager?" Lee asked angrily.

"I'll get him for you," Julie escaped, very frightened.

Peter had come up from the storage area and glimpsed the men showing Julie the picture of Janet. He realized he was in big trouble and figured he better cut his losses and run. Hoping no one saw him, he ran out of the hotel and down the street, blending into the crowd of people.

Julie quickly told Leon that Lulu's husband was here and howling mad because she never made it home and was using an alias.

Leon and Julie approached him.

"I understand there's been some sort of misunderstanding regarding Lulu?" Leon asked.

"Have you seen her recently?" Nelson asked showing him Janet's picture.

"She was only going to be here for the weekend. She said she was researching an article on waitresses in Las Vegas. She said she was leaving on Sunday."

"Her name's actually Janet Crane," Nelson explained. "She did not make it home on Sunday. That is her husband," he said pointing to Lee. "Did she have a room here?"

"Yes, actually. This way," he said leading them down the hall to the back of the hotel. "Housekeeping hasn't reported it cleaned yet."

Using his master key, the manager opened the door. "Ohmygod...Julie, call the police, "he spotted some blood on the wall. Everything was thrown all over the place.

"We'll take care of that," Nelson said, pulling out an official looking badge, and ushering Julie and Leon out, and closing the door

"Are these her things? Weldon asked Lee who was going through them.

"Yes, they are," he said dejectedly running his hand through his hair.

"Hopefully they didn't find what they were looking for," Weldon said as he looked at the mess. "Mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead."

Jason looked in the suitcase and searched around the clothes. He didn't find anything. He looked in her purse, nothing there. He noticed her jacket, tissues falling out of the pockets.

"Must have had a cold...wait...Lee! Look!" he showed off the maps, wrapped in the tissues. "Pretty smart. Who would think to look in a bunch of used tissues?"

"Glad you found what **you **were looking for. Now you can go and let me find what **I'm** looking for."

"Look, Lee. I didn't just come here to see the mission accomplished, you know."

"Sorry. And thanks for the help. I really do appreciate it."

Lee hastily packed up Janet's things and took them back to the bar where they were deciding what they should do next when Leon and Julie who were standing at the bar noticed Peter was not there.

"Where's Peter?" Leon asked. This is his shift."

"He was here a little while ago, but I haven't seen him lately," Julie told Leon.

"Who is Peter?" Nelson asked Leon.

"He is the bartender that is supposed to be on duty right now," Leon answered disgustingly.

"Was he on duty when Janet was working this weekend?"

"Yes, all weekend and was working with Lulu, I mean Janet."

As Leon was telling Nelson about Peter, Stanley Black sauntered in, sat down, and yelled, "Why the hell was Peter running down the street like a scared rabbit? And where the hell is the waitress with the nice ass, you know, Lulu?"

"Her ass?" Lee grabbed the man's chin. "You wanted a piece of her ass?" he yelled.

"She's not here Mr. Black," Julie intervened. "This is her husband. She never made it home on Sunday and they are here looking for her."

"Cheech...Sorry Commander. I hope you find her. I was in the Navy once... a long time ago," Stanley told him.

"I'm sorry too," Lee released his hold on him. "But I'm so worried. And when you said...what you said...my wife's not a whore, you know...and her name's Janet."

"When was the last time you saw her," Nelson asked.

"It was early Sunday morning right before she finished her shift."

"Did you see her with anyone?" Jason asked.

"No. No one in particular, she was just serving drinks. She was very busy. The place was packed on Saturday night and into the wee hours on Sunday. Sorry I couldn't be of more help...is he going to be okay?" Black indicated Crane. "I know how I'd feel if she were my wife..."

"He'll be okay," Nelson said crossing his fingers behind his back, "And thanks for your help."

"No problem," he told Nelson as Julie brought him his drink.

"Did Peter have a room here?" Crane was asking Leon.

"Yes, down the hall from Janet's," he handed the master key to Lee.

"What about storage rooms?" Lee added, having spent time locked up in various abodes of imprisonment himself.

"Well, there is one in the basement. Haven't used it in years..."

"Admiral?" Lee waved him over, "you and Jamie check out Peter's room with Julie. Here's the key. Jason and I will check out the basement with Leon. That okay, sir?" Lee asked the manager.

"Yes, yes, of course...let me get the key."

((()))

"Doesn't look like he planned on leaving," Nelson said. "Nothing amiss or suspicious. Let's get back to the bar and wait for Lee and Jason."

Lee and Weldon followed Leon down to the basement and he unlocked the storage room door. It was full of extra glasses, liquor, bottled water and napkins.

"What's in there," Lee asked Leon as he noticed another door with a padlock on it.

"Just more storage. Peter was in charge of it all. I don't think I even have a key to that padlock."

"Don't think I need one," Lee replied as he kicked the door, breaking the hinges.

"Janet!" Lee rushed to her side, removing the gag and ropes. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" "Thirsty…hungry…tired…sorry."

"I'll bring water!" Leon rushed out.

"Maps...safe?"

"Yes sweetie, they're safe..."

In seconds Leon returned and Lee grabbed it, holding it to her lips," no, don't gulp. It'll make you sick..."he rubbed her wrists and ankles. "Jason, go get Jaime and the Admiral!" Kneeling down next to her Lee gave Janet a long kiss and a hug. "Honey, I'm so sorry…Please forgive me." Janet begged.

"I've never been so worried in my life!"

"I know, I know, but I thought I would be back before you broke radio silence," she interrupted frightened by the look on his face.

"You should have never gone on this mission without letting me know," he said angrily, hurt from the lack of trust between them. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you…or if I found you, that you were …"

"Yes Lee, I know...I'm sorry," she said kissing him hoping to make him forget how angry he was.

Just then Jamie, Nelson, Weldon, and Julie entered.

"Thank God!" Lee rose, "Jamie, she's hurt..."

"I can see that," he opened his bag about to begin a cursory examination.  
"Wait, Julie? Are there any facilities down here?"

"Er, yes," Julie said and helped her out the door and down the hall to a small bathroom.

((()))

"Well," Jamie said a few minutes after she'd returned, "she's dehydrated but the bruises are not serious. She does have an indication of a mild concussion, however. In fact, I'd like to keep her here overnight instead of returning to NIMR in the Flying Sub."

"I don't need a doctor, er...hospital!"

"I didn't say you did. Only a quiet night, here, under observation. Captain Crane can be my ears and eyes. You have any adjoining suites?" he asked Leon.

"I have the just the rooms," Leon said. "Follow me."

As Lee scooped her up into his arms he suddenly noticed what she was wearing.

"What the hell do you have on?"

"Why, my uniform, of course," she said blushing, aware now that all of the men were too.

((()))

Leon proudly showed off the room. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it was bigger than most of hotel's accommodations. Still in Lee's arms, Lee carried her over the threshold and deposited her onto the king sized bed.

"Your room's over here," he showed the men the door to the rest of the suite, which included two beds, sofa, and a small table and chairs, "the sofa pulls out so you'll _all_ be comfortable. Would you like something to eat? There's a great Chinese take out I can call."

"Shhhh," Lee whispered. "She's asleep."

((()))

"I still want to know if it was Peter who tied that poor girl up," Leon said later as the men ate in their room.

"It _was_ Peter," Lee said as he entered from the adjoining door.

"She's awake?" Jason rose and headed over.

"Not now, Jason. Leon, thanks for all your help. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but you'll have to allow us a little leeway in this matter," he steered the man to the hallway.

"Of course, Commander. Besides, I'm an ex military man myself. US Army. Good night gents."

As soon as he'd left, Lee sat down and helped himself to some beef and broccoli. "Peter worked for the People's Republic."

"I'll get right on things, Lee," Jason said, and pulled out his cell phone to make the call.

"Admiral Johnson? It's Wel..."he was interrupted by Lee grabbing his phone.

"Admiral, this is Crane. We have the maps, so it's a mission accomplished for ONI. But don't get too comfortable. I found Janet tied up, gagged and slapped around. She also has a concussion. All thanks to you."

"Now, listen Crane..."

"No, _you_ listen you big bag of wind! If you draft her, sweet talk her, do _anything_ to make her accept another assignment, I quit!"

"I could court martial you for that insubordination, Commander."

"Yes, but think how bad it would look to the press. Forcing a civilian into harm's way. I can see the headlines on CNN right now."

"That's blackmail!"

"So it is. Do we have a deal, Admiral?"

"Oh very well."

"Good. I'll expect her termination paperwork at NIMR in the morning," he handed the phone back to Jason.

"Well played, Lee," Nelson whispered as Jason resumed his chat with Johnson.

"Yes sir," he was saying, "...but...I know sir, but...but...no, I don't think that's a good idea...but...yes sir, I'll tell him. Lee? Your next assignment with ONI is _at_ ONI. A full two weeks aide duty. Manning a desk. I know how much you'll hate that."

"Sounds good to me," Jamie muttered.

"You know, Doc, for once, it does to me, too," Lee grinned.

((()))

"So, did you get any tips?' Lee asked while piloting FS1 home.

"Actually, I made $300.00."

"Only $300?"Lee laughed.

"What's so funny? I don't think that's too bad considering. I was never a waitress before, besides that I'm going to give the money to charity," she told him yawning.

"Keep it," Jason said, "call it compensation above and beyond for being groped a few times."

"I was also propositioned once and proposed to twice. But since the men were drunk I didn't take either seriously. What do you think Lee? Should I keep the money?"

"I wonder what my life expectancy would be if I told you how to manage your money. What's mine is _ours_, remember. What's yours is yours."

"Seaview to Flying Sub, Seaview to Flying Sub, come in please," Morton's voice came over.

"This is Nelson."

"Is it a mission accomplished sir? Getting Janet...er..Mrs. Crane back safe and sound?"

"Safe, yes," Nelson said.

One could hear the sighs of relief from the Control Room crew.

"But sound," Jamie added, "depends on your point of view. My view is that she should take the week off. Her view that she's fine is under advisement."

((()))

By the way Admiral," Jason said as he was taking leave of Nelson at NIMR, "interesting badge you used. I didn't see any P.D. on it."

"Er, yes," Nelson flushed, pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over. "Compliments of NIMR."

"_Save the Whales_?"

"This prototype badge will be for sale in the NIMR gift shop soon. I'm just glad I'd forgotten to take it out of my pocket."

"Good thing you didn't give Leon a chance to really take a look. Well. Goodbye sir. Tell the Crane's I'll be in touch...but not too soon."

((()))

Dear Diary,

I'm home and Jamie says I will need to stay here until tomorrow morning. Even though we've been snuggling like mad, I'm still in big trouble with Lee. I think he has bilge tank and latrine duty in mind. Those are the worst jobs on _Seaview_.

((()))

Dear Diary,

Admiral Johnson called to say I did a good job and apologized for my being hurt. Lee and I signed some paperwork which makes it illegal for ONI to ask me anything without Lee's permission, in writing!

They didn't know about Peter; which is par for the course for the bad intel at ONI. So he's still at large.

I did manage to get out of cleaning the bilge tanks by seducing Lee in my waitress 'uniform' over supper. But I still need to get out of latrine duty. I will just have to try a little more seduction later tonight.

The End.


End file.
